The Gold of Her Eyes
by LunaGhoul
Summary: She had a hundred thoughts as to why he wouldn't look at her. In truth, he wouldn't look at her because he was scared that he couldn't keep control of himself and he didn't want her to see what he had become. In the end, they were all looking for a way to stop hating themselves so much. Their past is catching up to them though, and time is finally starting to move again. ShinjixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the OC Akizuki Midori. Everyone else in Bleach belongs to Kubo~

A/N: I'm loosely following the plot of the manga though there will obviously be some variations. I also altered the history a little bit to fit my character in more. I have a bunch of fanfictions that's never seen the light of day, but I figured it was time to upload _something_.

Extended Summary: She had a hundred thoughts as to why he wouldn't look at her. Hirako Shinji wouldn't look at her because he was scared that he couldn't keep control of himself and he wanted to protect her. Midori had been living in exile like the Visoreds after being jailed for a period of time under suspicion of conspiring with Urahara Kisuke and then was mysteriously released. After a century of reminiscing, their pasts were beginning to catch up to them as well as the trouble that was going to come.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

 _"Midori"_

 _Ahh yes...how long has it been since I've heard this voice?_

 _"Midori...I'm back."_

Midori's eyes had sprung open only to see sun rays coming in through the round window as the birds chirped outside. She wondered if she had imagined it all or if it was just another dream. But despite the unusual voice, she was going to take the day like any other.

It had been like this for the past 45 years or so since she returned to Soul Society, train kido, sometimes zanjutsu, take a stroll in the 14th district, maybe go to Kukaku's place. It was mundane but there was a peace in which she could pretend that nothing had every happened, that she had never come across Hirako Shinji or been entangled in the Gotei 13, but unbeknownst to her, time was starting to move again.

Midori had been cleaning her flute when the knock came. She had stared at the door imagining if it was Shinji who had finally come find her and then she scolded herself because she knew her wishful thinking was always met with disappointment. Her long seafoam green hair was a mess but it was impolite to keep a stranger waiting. When she slid open her door she was met with long black hair and dark purple eyes and a familiar hairpiece.

Gold eyes widened as her mouth opened in surprised, "K-Kuchiki-san?!" She broke into a smile, "You're alive?" This wasn't Shinji but still a pleasant surprise until...

"Akizuki Midori," the man had stated plainly.

Midori had looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," Byakuya echoed his own name.

Coming to realization, Midori felt herself wash in embarrassment, "Ahh… I see! Sorry, you look so much like your father." She smiled sheepishly, "You've grown a lot, Byakuya-kun,"

Byakuya looked coldly at her. That was when Midori noticed his captain robe, and awkwardly said, "I should say Kuchiki-taichou huh?"

"Yamamoto sou-taichou requests for your attendance," Byakuya said curtly.

"This is an order."

Midori's eyes narrowed.

"Order?" She echoed. "Did Yamamoto-soutaichou really say this was an order?"

Byakuya almost sighed, "It was a request."

Midori smiled again, "I understand, Kuchiki-taichou."

She would not be taking any orders from Gotei 13.

* * *

Midori rested her hand on the doors of the fifth division's office when she visited for the first time in more than one hundred years. It was a door that would lead to an infinite amount of memories she had been fighting for decades but alas, she was a woman who faced her problems and this time would be no exception.

"It's been awhile," Midori smiled slightly, gazing up at the fifth division office. In her arms was a captain robe. She held it tightly thinking about how it would be the first time she actually would be considered part of the Gotei 13. The office had altered quite a bit over the years when Aizen was captain, but it still held what she liked to call the 5th squad spirit.

She couldn't believe she was in this situation but then again she would just about anything for Shinji.

 _"Akizuki Midori, Seretei is requesting that you are to help in the upcoming war. You will be the temporary captain of the fifth division. In exchange for your participation Seretei will pardon those involved in that incident over a century ago because Aizen!" Yamamoto deadpanned._

Midori silently cursed at the old man to being able to use her weakness so easily, actually making her join Gotei 13, but he gave a deal that was hard to refuse. In the past she was just a shinigami they would request to help out from time to time. That was how she met Shinji.

'Shinji...' Midori thought.

She ran her fingers across the wooden desk that had not changed since a hundred years ago. She had often come to the office to see Shinji and bother Aizen. When Shinji wasn't there, she would force Aizen and Gin to play cards with her. Neither of them were ever really interested but it was better than paperwork and they always had the satisfaction of beating her at almost every game. Midori would begrudgingly admit after the whole betrayal that she should have been more cautious and aware of their intelligence and how scary they were when it came to crafting strategies.

A certain person broke Midori from her train of thought, causing her to turn around. She came face to face with confused purple eyes.

"Um… can I help you?" the girl smiled nervously. The girl seemed to back up at the intensity of Midori's gold eyes.

"I'm the temporary captain, Akizuki Midori," Midori told her.

"Temporary?" She asked.

"It was decided an hour ago," Midori said.

The girl seemed to snap out of it and quickly bowed, "Excuse me, Hinamori Momo fuku-taichou desu!"

Midori smiled, "Yoroshku. You don't need so formal."

"Hai…" Momo replied quickly. Midori noticed Momo's uneasiness. She seemed to be in conflict about something.

"Is something wrong," Midori asked. Momo bit her lip.

"Umm… could it be, you were here long before I joined? Aizen-taichou?" Momo said slowly.

Midori's eyes narrowed at the name but still chuckled, "Well, something like that."

Momo suddenly looked up with wide eyes, "Aizen-taichou…did you know him?"

Yamamoto's words rang loud in Midori's mind.

 _"Your vice captain is in a weak mental and physical state right now. She was quite attached to Aizen so you can imagine how she is."_

"Barely," Midori lied. Momo's face fell.

"Sou- Aizen wasn't around often," Midori told her.

Sousuke. Sousuke-kun. Shinji always warned her about being so familiar with him but he was the one who called him that too! Midori had always thought with a pout. Aizen never seemed bothered by it either. It was her weak attempt to lessen the tension and bring a more familiar feeling to the table. In the end, it was all in her head.

"So ka…oh well. I always wonder how he was before he became captain…" Momo sighed.

Midori found it better to just shrug, "Gomen, I didn't see him often so I can't tell you."

"Ne Hinamori, I heard you were hurt badly. You can go take some rest, I can take care of things here," she suggested.

"You're right, Shiro-chan would be worried," Momo said quietly. "Ah I meant Hitsugaya-kun, tenth division captain," she corrected herself.

"Ah I see," Midori smiled.

After Momo exited the office, Midori contemplated on staying there or making rounds around Seretei to greet some old friends, though she was scared of knowing what they thought of her now. She had left Seretei immediately after her release from prison and was never able to get a glimpse of how tarnished her reputation had become while she was out for five years. Midori sighed, glancing at the chair in front of the desk. She opted to sit down and stared straight up at the moss green ceiling.

'A hundred years…' she thought closing her eyes. It wasn't nearly enough to make the pain pass.

 _"Akizuki Midori, you are under arrest for assisting Urahara Kisuke use Hirako Shinji and other shinigami as experiments to attain hollow powers and murder hundreds of people!"_

 _"Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori, Aikawa Love-"_

 _Midori could not move, what in the world are they talking about?_

 _"Sousuke!" Midori cried. "Tell them they've misunderstood! Urahara wouldn't do that! Shinji, hollow powers?!"_

 _Aizen turned around and Midori froze. For the first time, she was able to see what Shinji had always warned her. It wasn't a warm smile like she had always stupidly expected. It was a cold smirk with frozen eyes._

 _"Sousuke!" Midori yelled angrily. The guards held onto her arms tightly as she struggled._

 _"Why aren't you saying anything?"_

 _"Don't you care?"_

 _There was nothing._

* * *

So there's the first chapter! I do have a lot of other parts written, just have to organize it but I'd love love love to hear what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! I know it might seem a little slow right now but there's a lot to cover so bear with me!

to **lisaflowers** : thanks for the review! And yes I too wish there was more Shinji angst stuff! =D

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Shinji stared at Karakura upside down though he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. Lisa's words were still bouncing around in his ears.

" _I'm not sure if you care but I thought you should still know… the old man called Midori back to be the temporary fifth division captain."_

"Of course I fucking care" Shinji sneered to himself. What was that old man thinking getting her mixed into this mess. There wasn't a day that passed by the last hundred years where he hadn't thought about seeking her out and rebuilding their relationship again, but if staying away would keep her away from the looming chaos, then he would resist. If Yamamoto was going to involve her anyway then fuck, he should have went to her first and hid her away.

"Just piling onto my troubles huh?" Shinji muttered, thinking about a certain orange head he was trying to train.

But he knew what the real problem with him was. He hated how every little tid bit about Midori affected him, how much he still cared and how much he still loved her but most of all he hated how scared he was of her reaction if she ever found out what he had become.

.

* * *

.

Midori knew she wasn't someone who was good at this type of stuff but she would do anything for Shinji's pardon.

"Ohayogozaimas," she greeted her squad. "I'm Akizuki Midori taichou. I was involved with the Gotei 13 more than one hundred years ago but this is my first time being a captain so please be patient with me."

It was morning next day and Momo had round up the team for introductions. Midori had spent the night in the old captain quarters and woken up early.

Her vice captain had been kind enough to brief her on the current people of Gotei 13. Surprisingly, even though most of the captains were different now, she recognized them as acquaintances from the past that had been lower ranked. Shinsui, Unohana, and Jushiro were also still around.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of Jushiro. She had heard of what happened to Kaien when she had stayed over at Kukaku's, she had felt so bad for Jushiro. What he must have gone through. She had wanted to reach out to him but found herself in the awkward position that even though she had for some reason been released, she was still branded a criminal.

The genius kid, Hitsugata Toshirou that Issin had pretty much adopted was now the 10th division's captain. She had knew of Zaraki a long time ago, only hoping he would never try to start a fight with her. Soifon, the little girl that worshipped Yoruichi, had also taken her position and was doing well albeit more colder than she had remembered. Kisuke's man, Mayuri, a notorious scientist and captain now. Midori could only wonder what kind of monster they were cooking up in the labs. She should probably go give some greetings.

Midori was quite intrigued by how Gotei 13 always had a way of just running like it always did despite everything that happens. One hundred years ago, that incident had destroyed her whole world, and she had imagined Gotei 13 to just stop as well but the world doesn't stop for anyone. Her friends had been wiped out to god knows where and were rapidly replaced with new talents. She knew she was too stuck in the past. Maybe even Shinji had moved on by now.

.

.

"Akizuki-san, we have been expecting you," an old lady greeted. Midori just bowed slightly. "Follow me," she said curtly.

As the lady lead her to the guest house, Midori observed her surroundings. The Kuchiki manor...to say extravagant would be an understatement. There was no detail missed in the manor. Every meter was worth more than her wardrobe.

Despite the reasons given, Midori knew why they were so adamant about her living here. They wanted that Kuchiki prince to put a leash on her.

Midori glanced at the well managed rock garden as she treaded after the old woman. Classic Japanese house to the highest quality. Only expected with someone of the Kuchiki caliber. They stopped in front of two tatami doors and the servant next to the lady slid them open.

"Akizuki-san, this is your room," the old woman bowed. "Thank you," Midori smiled as looked into the tatami room. There was a futon set up already with red silk covers.

"Dinner is at six. Kuchiki-sama will be there in the dining hall at the main house. If you need anything please let us know," the woman told her. Midori gave a curt nod as the servants retreated.

Midori took a deep breathe. She changed into a comfortable yukata before dinner.

"I hope everything is to your liking. Has the service been okay?" Byakuya asked.

'I just got here an hour ago,' Midori thought.

"It's very nice and beautiful," she smiled. He didn't respond.

She grabbed the piece of toro on her plate and dipped it in wasabi and soy sauce.

"Hey Byakuya-san," she began as she stuffed the fish in her mouth, Byakuya was slight taken aback by her casualness.

"What happened in these last hundred years to you?" Midori asked glancing at him.

"Why would you ask that?" He responded cooly.

"The light in your eyes are gone."

.

* * *

.

"He keeps complaining about the treadmill," Lisa commented when she landed on the roof of the warehouse.

"Impatient as always," Shinji muttered looking out at the moon. He was sitting on the edge of the roof.

He could hear Hiyori scolding from inside.

"Are you still thinking about what I told you?" asked Lisa

Shinji leaned back against the concrete roof.

"Hey Lisa," he started, "if that son-of-a-bitch knew that Midori was back in the game, do you think it would change anything?"

She glanced at him confused. "No, why would one person make a difference to Aizen?"

"SHINJI!" A voice snarled from inside the warehouse. "Why the fuck do I have to run!?"

Shinji sighed getting up. "Hai hai, I'm coming!"

He narrowed his eyes at the moon. "I don't know...I just have a really bad feeling about this."

 _"Ne Sousuke-kun," Midori leaned close to Sousuke who just gave her a questioning glance. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "What is it Midori-san?"_

 _"You're insanely strong aren't you?" she grinned. He stared back at her. Shinji stopped what he was doing and glanced at the two. Sousuke was always composed but Shinji could sense something different this time. There was a hint of discomfort._

 _He inwardly smirked, 'that's my girl'. Midori always had the ability to see things others didn't which included the ability to get under people's skin when she desired to. Shinji had approached her about it before, how she played an impeccable detective. Her response was always, 'it's instinct'._

 _To both Midori and Shinji's surprise, Sousuke smiled back. He always smiled of course, but only out of politeness. This time it felt genuine for the first time. "That's interesting of you to say, did you want to fight?"_

 _Midori's eyes widened at Sousuke, impressed. She punched him lightly in the shoulder and laughed, "Wow! You haven't don't you Sousuke-kun! You're always so kind and perfect to everyone I was beginning to think if you had it in you to cut some flesh! Come one lets go!"_

 _Sousuke smiled back gently, "I was joking Midori-san, I would never hurt you."_

 _She scoffed, "It's just sparring, we won't get better unless we train you know!" She glanced at Shinji and gave him a sweet smile. He had smiled back lazily but turned back to Aizen with narrowed eyes, just thinking to himself, 'if you touch her, I'll saw off your head, you bastard'._

.

* * *

.

He met her when he was young. No one was ever really clear on exactly who she was; didn't go to Shino Academy, didn't work for Gotei 13. From Byakuya's understanding, she was a private shinigami who was supported by the Shiba clan and often hired by the Gotei 13. She was often seen hanging around Hirako Shinji but seemed to mingle well with everyone else too. Thinking about it now, it was a weird thing for Gotei 13 to hire a shinigami when it had so many strong ones already. There was never clarity on exactly what kind of work she did.

Rukia was present for breakfast the next day much to Midori's delight. She had overheard so much about what happened with her and her group of friends that managed to piss off Byakuya.

"Akizuki-taichou…?" Rukia echoed. "Hai, just temporarily. I will be intruding for a period of time, sorry about that," Midori smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, I don't mind at all. It's nice to have people over but if I remember correctly… captains have their own…" Rukia wasn't sure how to finish her sentence, she felt like she came off a little rude.

"Yamamoto wanted your brother to keep an eye on me," said Midori, rather bluntly. Byakuya looked up from his bowl, surprised.

"Byakuya-san you don't need to hide it from me," she sighed, "I know people are still suspicious about happened in the past." Byakuya wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He truthfully wasn't all that surprised she figured it out. Yamamoto's vice captain had fabricated some bullshit about feeling bad about what happened in the past when they had thrown her into prison and wanting to make it up to Midori by giving her upscale living conditions. He had made it seem believable but Midori wasn't that naive. The sou-taichou was a kind man...but not that kind.

"The past…" murmured Rukia.

"Hai, around a hundred years ago. It's just rather regretful that it carried on for so long, long enough to hurt you too," sighed Midori. Rukia's eyes went wide. Though Midori didn't say what it was, Rukia was smart enough to know she was referring to. The Houkyoku.

Of course Midori wasn't sure exactly what the connection was since she wasn't even sure what exactly had happened all those years ago. But from what she's learned about the incidents that occurred after she left, everything was tied to Aizen's goals. Her eyes narrowed at that thought. She was done being put in the dark about everything. She was going to find Shinji and set things straight.

.

.

"Ne Soi-chan," said Yachiru, "Who is Akizuki Midori really?"

She took a sip of her tea. It was the weekly Shinigami Women's Association meeting.

"I saw her a lot when Yoruichi-sama was still here. She's a shinigami but never went to the academy. She's technically not a part of Gotei 13. Gotei 13 used to request her assistance often with many missions. She's incredibly strong, more than enough to be a captain," Soifon explained.

"Eh really? I wonder if Ken-chan would be interested..." Yachiru murmured to Isane's fear.

"Yachiru," she scolded, "don't give him any ideas. We don't have time for that."

"Midori…" Rangiku echoed, "She and a former captain were lovers at some point."

Always the gossip queen.

"Of Rangiku-san would know this," Momo giggled.

"No! Everyone at that time knew. If you asked taichou he probably has some memory of it too!" defended Rangiku.

"But to this day no one knows exactly what she kind of jobs she did for Gotei 13.".

.

* * *

.

"Where have you been staying these past years after you were released?" Jushiro asked.

Being the kind person Jushiro was, he had invited Midori over for tea as a welcome back after so long. They were in the pavilion. Despite all the chaos out there, Jushiro's place always seem to hold his grace and peace, Midori noted gazing out at the water.

"For a few years I was in the living world. Kukaku managed to get a gigai for me, thought she never told me from who. When I came back to Soul Society, I was often over at the Shiba household. They were very kind to take care of me, but I did get my own small place in the outskirts to stay under the radar.

"I spent around fifty years bouncing around looking for any traces of Shinji and the rest, but with no luck," she sighed.

Jushiro was silent for a moment, unsure if he should ask. He did anyway.

"If I told you that Hirako was in the real world, would you go?"

There was a beat. Midori turned to him surprised, before turning back and gazing at the sky.

"If you had asked me this fifty years ago, I would have for sure said yes...but now...I don't know...I was beginning to wonder, maybe he didn't want to see me at all."

Midori looked down, "Ne Jushiro, it's pathetic isn't it?"

"What is?"

"I didn't think much of it while I was away, but after coming back here, it's a bit pathetic how tangled I am with the past? I think what I want is closure but it's pathetic," Midori said bitterly.

"Everyone has already moved on and I'm just sitting moping about a man who could have found me easily, but in the end didn't reach out."

There was another pause and this time Jushiro knew it was about time she knew.

"Midori," Jushiro began, "did you ever find it weird how you were released alive?"

.

.

Midori duly noted how much self-hate she had for herself lately. At this particular moment, she was tempted to punch herself in the throat as she was walking out of the 13th division's gates.

She hated how useless she had been this entire time. Of course Shinji, despite the way he acts, was a responsible man.

In the end, he was always the one protecting her. And she? She could never do anything for him. Not that night when he had sprinted to the scene, not when he was apparently attacked, nor when Seretei was piling a bunch of crimes on his name.

 _"I only found out about this a long long time after it happened. Hirako had found a way to communicate with Issin-san after being in the real world for some time."_

 _Midori's entire body froze at Jushiro's words. The only question that she could conjure in her mind before he continued was, 'what did Shinji sacrifice?'._

 _"Shinji begged Issin-san to fight for your life and release. The Shiba Clan at that time had power, but you know someone of high authority like Issin pleading for a criminal could do a lot of damage to the name of the Shiba clan. I'm not sure what Shinji offered at that time and if Issin ever took it."_

 _"But whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't something small."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N: And that's chapter 2! As always, I appreciate all reviews! Midori will be heading to Karakura next chapter so don't worry, Shinji and her will bump into each other soon!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the 3rd chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way! As promised, Midori is finally in the real world. I added more background in terms of Midori and Shinji's relationship which I really enjoyed writing. ALSO for those who had read the previous two chapters long before this one comes out, I went back re-edited some small parts. My main focus has been the two of them but you'll see some other pairings sprinkled around throughout the story because I have too many OTPs in Bleach. As I reveal more Midori and Shinji's past, I'm going to try to stay in chronological order although as you can see from the last chapter and this one, sometimes it'll bounce around.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

" _Midori."_

 _This voice again._

" _Midori, it's time. I'm back."_

Midori's eyes shot open. There was no confusion this time. He was back. A surge of happiness went through Midori. She put her hand on her katana just to make sure.

Her zanpakuto had come back. Finally.

* * *

Shinji could still remember the first few encounters with Midori he had. They were all strange and unsettling to say the least. She had been very friendly and playful with everyone. While she looked rather innocent and harmless, Shinji could only describe her as weird and daring after their first two encounters. There was another quality of her that always intrigued him, her eyes that seemed to be able to see through someone's soul.

There had been reports of a rather strong hollow causing havoc not too far from Seretei that day. Shinji had sent some of his squad out to take care of it but it had proved to be troublesome and so, not wanting any casualties, he went.

She was standing right in front of the hollow when he arrived. Noting the absence of shinigami uniform, he panicked.

He remembers shouting out to her to run. But she didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she seemed to be talking to the hollow much to his surprise. The hollow was only responding with grunts and groans. He was about to flash in front of her when he saw the kido chains wrapped around it. The hollow had angrily try to stomp towards her but instead fell down. Shinji watched in awe as she leaped up throwing zanpakuto at the it. The katana had a chain on it as it stabbed right in the middle of the mask. Midori landed on the hollow as it screeched and proceeded to pet it.

"You can't be doing this," he heard her say playfully to the hollow.

Midori couldn't have seen Shinji's face since she was so preoccupied but he had just stared, dumbfounded at the whole situation. Was she okay? Was her head okay? Then in an instant the hollow had vanished.

Shinji's jaw was on the floor as she landed and turned around. "Oh hi!" She had smiled non-nonchalantly as if she hadn't been trying to talk to a hollow that she _knew_ could not respond or petting it and scolding it as if it would listen when she had her blade stabbed right in its face. But his doubts about her sanity had left as he sucked in his breath at the sight of her eyes that pierced straight through him.

The next time Shinji saw Midori again was a few days later right after a captain meeting in the 1st division. He had been about to leave the area when Hiyori came flying at him, foot on his face. He tumbled before gathering himself and snarling at Hiyori.

"Hiyori what the fuck!"

Before she sent back a retort, they heard jolly laughter from the side.

Both of them had turned to see a pastel green haired girl laughing with Shunsui next to her.

"Kyoraku-san, I've never seen the Gotei 13 this lively so early in the morning before," she had teased.

"Yare yare it's always lively with Hiyori-san and Hirako-kun around," Shunsui smirked.

Shinji had fallen in love that day...and out of love in the span of two minutes. The way she smiled at him and how her eyes shined at made his heart skip a beat...until her next words to Hiyori.

"What a loving boyfriend, he lets you beat him up." And with that he fell out of love, or at least thought he did. A good five seconds of speechlessness passed. Shinji wanted to cry. He couldn't fathom how such vulgar words came out of someone so pretty. He'd rather her assume he was gay than that he was with Hiyori. It still wouldn't have been true but if it ever came down to choosing between Hiyori and another man, he was pretty sure he'd go for the man.

"WHAT!" Hiyori yelled. "What the fuck are you saying? We are NOT dating. I'd never date this baldy! He's not even a man!"

Shinji felt his vein pop, "Da fuck you just said Hiyori? You should assess whether you're a woman first before you talk about me!"

"Ah is that so?" Midori pretended to be surprised, it was then where it dawned on Shinji that she had purposely wanted to tease them, "then does that mean I can kick him too?"

Shinji looked at her in disbelief. That sweet face was the most deceiving thing he's ever come across. "Kyoraku-taicho, is it safe to have a lunatic on the loose? I saw her trying to make a conversation with a hollow who clearly couldn't talk and then proceed to pet it while killing it. Trust me, she's dangerous, she has that bloodthirsty streak. Who the fuck are you anyway?" He snorted.

Shunsui lifted an eyebrow at Shinji. He seemed really uncomfortable. Shinji braced for a beating but instead she started laughing much to his surprise. She leaned close to Shinji, too close for his comfort as her gold pools looked into his hazel ones. He felt his face heat up, hoping it wasn't red though. "The captains of Gotei 13 are certainly the most interesting," she smiled, lighting hitting him on the head with the fan in her hand. For some reason, his annoyance had drifted away.

"See you around Kyoraku-san," she glanced at Shinji with a smirk, "And Baldy-san." She winked at Hiyori who covered her mouth to hide her laughter. Nothing made her more satisfied than Shinji's dumbfounded face and a partner to torment him with.

Shinji often wondered what she had seen in him that day. Parts of Shinji shattered as he thought of Midori's confidence in her people reading skills. He knew without a doubt, she's probably been blaming herself for never catching the more sinister parts of Aizen and Ichimaru. She had mentioned to him before of how secretive they were but had dismissed that they were just very private people but good nonetheless. Shinji could feel his blood rumbling at the thought of it all, when a certain blonde hair girl with a slipper in her hand came to to snap him out of it.

* * *

Midori stretched under the sun, watching one of her squad members shoot out a sad kido spell at the target. She sighed. Momo had told her that there was Kido practice scheduled for the squad that when Midori came in to the office. After taking one glance at the training rooms they were supposed to train in, she took them offsite, much to Momo's confusion. There was no way anyone could perfect kido on those grounds.

"Hey taicho, why did we have to come out here to practice kido? We have adequate training grounds inside Seretei," Hinamori questioned.

"That's because our dear Midori-chan might take down half of our buildings with one demonstration."

Midori whipped around and broke into a smile, "Kyoraku-san!"

"Kido eh?" Shunsui echoed as he approached them with his lieutenant right next to him. "Looks like you haven't demonstrated anything yet since everything seems to be in tact, including your squad," he winked.

"How have you been Midori-chan? Wasn't able to catch you yesterday," the man smiled.

"I've been good, just the usual, you know," she answered, "how about you?"

"It's always good with my Nanao-chan beside me," he teased his lieutenant.

Midori leaned in. "Ah! Could you be the girl Lisa-san used to read to?" Midori asked.

"Yes, Akizuki-taicho, I remember seeing you," the woman bowed politely.

Midori looked closely at both her and her captain and smiled playfully. "I see now…" she pondered, "only someone like you would be fit to have the undivided attention and love from Kyoraku-san." The woman instantly turned into a deep shade of pink. Even Shunsui looked at her surprised.

"Akizuki-taicho!" Nanao protested.

"Although Kyoraku-san, seems like you still have some work to do before she's yours," Midori shrugged.

Shunsui laughed, "As expected of Midori-san to be able to see into people's hearts."

"Not everyone's...not everyone's…" She looked hard at the ground thinking about a certain person with contempt before some commotion snapped her attention.

One of her squad members had started to complain how Midori was making them do the same set of kido for so long. After wacking him in the head she had given a demonstration with her own Shakkoho that tore down a few trees with the wave of her fan. The squad watched in shock. They all knew Shakkaho. It was one of the first spells you learn and regarded as a weak one that could barely scratch the skin of a hollow. Many captains and lieutenants could do it without chanting but it was their first time seeing one of that caliber in both size and speed. Even Momo was taken aback as a kido master. She knew her new captain was strong, but she wasn't expecting this.

Kyoraku tipped his head as some twigs came soaring at him. "Yare, yare, Midori-chan is as scary as ever," he murmured.

Midori glanced at him with a curious look, "You can't say that about me, look at yourself first." He scoffed. How could she say that? He was harmless...

Midori shifted her attention to Nanao. "Nanao-san is a Kido expert aren't you?" Nanao looked at her surprised.

"You don't have a zanpakuto with you, I doubt your book is it. You must be highly talented in something that doesn't require a katana...like Kido," reasoned Midori, earning her a chuckle from Shunsui. Nanao was slightly embarrassed, not used to being noticed besides by Kyoraku.

"My, my, she's really got you wrapped around her finger," Midori teased as the two of them strolled away from the training ground. Nanao had stayed to help Momo demonstrate for the squad, though she was beginning to think she and her captain really should get back to manage their own squad.

"I don't think she realizes it though," he pouted, "but how could you just steal my lieutenant away like that!" He motioned towards the training ground.

Midori rolled her eyes, "You saw her eyes, she wanted to go try! Besides… I didn't come back just to train some shinigami to do Shakkoho or Byakurai."

"I know…for Hirako-san."

"Not just that Kyoraku-san," she pondered, "I came back to find the truth."

"I know." He gave a pat to her shoulder.

Midori sighed as she stared off into the distance at Momo and Nanao. It was unsettling for her to be here just training people in kido. She knew it was her job but it some how all seemed so meaningless in the wake of everything else that was happening.

.

Luckily for her, as if Yamamoto knew what she been thinking, she called to his office along with Byakuya after the kido practice.

"You guys are to go to Karakura. Your sister is already there," Yamamoto ordered, "there's been more hollow activity and it's thought to be related to Aizen."

Of course Midori would have been enough for just some 'hollow activity', but it was more than obvious he was making Byakuya tag along in case she had been conspiring with someone this entire time. She accepted it though. It wasn't like she was plotting anything and Byakuya never bothered her anyway.

* * *

Midori was no stranger to going into the Living World. She had been hundreds of times. This time however, butterflies had filled her stomach to the point she could clearly hear her own heartbeat. She slid glances at Byakuya. If he had noticed her uneasiness, he didn't show it.

She knew they would be seeing him first, but somehow seeing him in person was a whole nother feeling. One that she missed.

"Hai hai, Midori-san, how lovely to see you after so long!" Urahara Kisuke said in jolly.

Midori could only break out into a smile and give him a big hug much to his surprise, and well - everyone's.

"Who's the pretty lady hugging that pervert?" Jinta asked bluntly. Ururu hushed him.

"Urahara-san! I'm so happy to see you doing well!" She exclaimed removing herself from him. She looked around the store. It was very playful and somehow just seemed very...him.

Byakuya shifted his attention his beeping phone.

"How's everyone else? Yoruichi-san?" Midori breathed, "Shinji?"

There was a pause. Urahara smiled softly, "We can save that for another time, I believe you have a job to take care of." He motioned towards Byakuya.

"We should go," he told her. She gave a curt nod before flashing away with Byakuya.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo stared in awe as D-Roy Rinker crumbled with Rukia's ice. Chappy blurted out some nonsense about Rukia's zanpakuto being the most beautiful in Soul Society but Ichigo was just glad he had Kon and not a psycho like Chappy.

He was just about to say something but a certain blue haired man had landed right next to Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia whipped around to see Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. She clenched Sode no Shirayuki wanting to attack but his hand was already forming a cero on her face and fires it through her.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted in horror and grabbed Zangetsu, sprinting at Grimmjow.

They exchange names briefly as they clash a few times until Ichigo starts to feel that dreaded occurrence. His hollow was coming out.

Grimmjow is about to attack again when he suddenly jumps backwards as a flash of lightning comes down between him and Ichigo. Ichigo with his hand to his face peers through his fingers to see a woman bearing a Gotei 13 captain's haori, land smoothly between them.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Grimmjow snarled.

Midori glared at him, zanpakuto in hand, "That's what I'm supposed to be asking," she snapped, sizing him up, "or more like a what are you."

'Hollow?' Midori wondered to herself, noticing the obvious hole on his abdomen.

"If you're going to interrupt my fight then I'll have to cut you first," Grimmjow said angrily. Midori noted his bloodlust, very similar to a certain captain's. But before she could continue, they all felt a new reiatsu.

Midori looks up to see a dark man with his eyes blindfolded, carrying a katana.

Shinigami?

"Grimmjow," the man spoke.

Grimmjow clenched his teeth. "Tousen!" he snapped.

"Come back at once. Aizen-sama is not happy," Tosen Kaname deadpanned.

Grimmjow glanced at Midori and Ichigo throwing threats at them, but Midori isn't listening. Her eyes were glued to Kaname. Aizen, he had said. Her blood boiled just at the mention of that name.

"You!" She shouted. Kaname looked at her. "Tell Aizen that son-of-a-bitch this, you saw someone named Akizuki Midori."

And with that, they were gone. She was going to make sure he knew she was back and that she will not be letting him off.

Midori flashed to a bleeding Rukia and instantly began to heal her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo had gotten a hold of himself and ran to her.

"Midori-san," Rukia coughed, "I'm alright."

Ichigo looked worriedly at Rukia but noticed her wounds rapidly healing and glanced at Midori. "5th division captain?" He said, taking note of her uniform.

"Temporary," Midori replied although lifting her head at him to get a better look.

She leaned in close to Ichigo who leaned back, weirded out. She burst out laughing.

"Lets see…hot tempered... you guys are totally alike!" She blurted out. Rukia and Ichigo just stared, dumbfounded.

"You're Iss-" Midori remembered Ukitake's words.

 _"If you see Ichigo, don't talk mention Issin, he doesn't know anything."_

"You're that boy Kurosaki Ichigo that caused a ruckus in Seretei not too long ago huh?" She smiled.

Ichigo scowled, "Is that how everyone remembers me?!"

"I've heard great things about you," Midori gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

Ichigo frowned darkly, thinking about what had just happened. He almost lost control to his hollow, again. He slammed his fist down onto the pavement.

"Dammit," he muttered. The Visoreds had told him to take a day to rest and strengthen up as the process of beating his hollow would be excruciatingly exhausting. He now wished they had started earlier.

.

.

"That's quite the monster that boy has in him," Midori commented as she flashed from one roof to the other. She had an arm around Rukia to hold her as they shunpoed en route to Urahara's shop. They had parted way with Ichigo who had said something about meeting someone else.

Rukia sighed, "Yeah...been struggling with it for awhile."

"I see…" Midori kept going back to Ichigo. That seemed like a hollow mask, but he was a shinigami. Hollow powers in a shinigami sounded eerily familiar.

"Nii-sama!"

Rukia snapped Midori out of her thoughts. She saw Byakuya who had flashed in front of them and instantly stopped.

Byakuya observed Rukia's state, clearly unhappy about it.

"She's alright, just needs some rest," Midori said quickly.

"Midori-san healed me Nii-sama, I'm okay," added Rukia, trying to soothe the worries of her brother who clearly wasn't buying it.

"I'll help her inside the shop, Urahara doesn't seem to be around," said Byakuya to Midori's dismay. Looks like she was going to have to play catch up another day.

* * *

"Midori-kun huh…" Sousuke echoed with a smirk, "what a pleasant surprise…"

Kaname didn't say anything as he watched Grimmjow exiting the room in pain without his left arm.

"You seem rather happy about this Gin," noted Sousuke,

Gin smiled, "Of course, aren't you pleased too? Brings back memories doesn't it? Makes me want to see her again...and play."

 _"My my Midori-chan, just look at yourself," sneered a familiar voice._

 _Midori lifted her head to look at the familiar silver haired man on the other side of the bars. A moment of relief spread through her._

 _"Gin!" she sputtered. She tried to move but the seals had bound her legs and limited motion in her arms._

 _"What happened to Shinji? Tell them this is a misunderstanding!" She exclaimed. Shinji was his captain, he would know that Shinji would never-_

 _"So pitiful…just look at you."_

 _Midori winced at Gin's coldness. She knew he was a man with very little feelings and one who intimidated others and would probably be seen as a bit of a troubled child but she had always believed him to be good nonetheless._

 _"Gin…what are you saying?" she said softly. He grabbed the bars and leaned towards her, laughing._

 _"You're still so stupid Midori-chan," he slurred._

 _"That's why you're so fun to toy with."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! One thing to note is that Midori is pretty clueless about what happened in the past and that there will be many parts not containing Shinji of her meeting up with old friends since she had been away for so long. Yes I do have an affinity for ShunsuixNanao. Midori and Shinji will probably see each other in the next chapter. As always, I'm open to any reviews and crits!


End file.
